Ranger
|modelname = copcarru |handlingname = POLRANGER |textlabelname = POLRANGER }} The Ranger is a off-road vehicle that appeared in Grand Theft Auto: London 1969, Grand Theft Auto: London 1961 and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: London'' The London renditions of the Ranger, with a top-down profile similar to a Land Rover 109" Series II, are essentially 4x4s comparable to Grand Theft Auto 1's 4 x 4 and Repair Van, representing the era's and setting's off-road vehicle. Despite its use by civilians, the Ranger only appears with a green body and a white roof. Like the Repair Van, it also features a front-lid mounted spare tire, similar to a Land Rover. The Ranger grants the player an average sum of money when exported. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the Ranger is now depicted as a police-issued Rancher that is outfitted with sirens, light bars, radio antenna and a criminal-hold in the back. The Ranger is primarily native in rural San Andreas, where rough terrain merits its presence. A peculiarity of the Ranger is that smoke will emerge from the center of the vehicle after sustaining heavy damage instead of its engine in the front. Its right headlight also does not light up completely, it only glows. It's unknown whether this is a glitch or intended by the game developers or probably to differ the Rancher. It also has a different paint job from other vehicles in the SAPD. The Police cars have the 'panda' paintjob, with black fronts and hoods, white doors and roofs and black rears and trunks. However, the Ranger has a black front with a white hood, white doors with half the roof painted black and the other half white, and black rears. Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: London'' GTA London's Ranger is a somewhat lumbering vehicle, with average top speed but below-average acceleration, bulky weight, poor brakes and poor handling. However, the Ranger does have one of the fastest maximum reversing speed, on par with the Beagle 3. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' GTA San Andreas's Ranger handles somewhat the same as the original Rancher, but it is much faster, having a top speed similar to that of some sport cars. It also has a slightly larger ground clearance, and its more durable body can sustain more damage than the Rancher. It is a great off-road vehicle and can easily drive over rocks. Despite this, because of its weight and somewhat poor traction, it isn't the best vehicle for hill climbing. Doing so will often cause it to tip over, falling down the mountain. However, it can accelerate extremely well even on steep inclines. GTA San Andreas Overview Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Against All Odds - After leaving the Inside Track, some Rangers spawn outside. *Small Town Bank - A Ranger is seen coming and surrounding the bank's main entrance. *Supply Lines... - Rangers replace SFPD Police Cars and patrol the streets of San Fierro for unknown reasons. *Dam and Blast - Two Rangers arrive at Sherman Dam with two Enforcers during the last cutscene, forcing Carl to dive into the water below the dam. Notable Owners *Barbara Schternvart Image Gallery Rancher&RangerComparison-GTASA.jpg|Comparison between the Ranger with the Rancher. Ranger-GTASA-Beta.jpg|Beta Ranger behind the Beta Sanchez. GTASA-Ranger-Missing SAPD Logo.jpg|The Ranger with SAPD logo missing on the right door. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: London'' *Easily found in the city. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Regularly spawn driving in the rural areas of San Andreas, driven by two sheriff officers. *When having a wanted level in rural areas, the sheriff will chase the player using Rangers. *Dillimore Police Station garage in Dillimore, Red County (not available in PC and mobile version). *Spawns in front of the El Quebrados Police Station. It is owned by Barbara Schternvart. The vehicle only becomes accessible if the player's relationship with Barbara reaches 50%, or if the player manages to tow it to a garage. It has a unique license plate that reads "CUFFS". Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto: London'' *The Ranger's based export value is £500 if delivered in perfect condition. Trivia Grand Theft Auto: London *The name "Ranger" is probably a reference to Land Rover's range of Range Rover cars. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Most of the time when a Ranger appears from behind in a vehicle pursuit, they will have their lights and siren off attempting to look like a normal civilian car trying to surprise the player, it also applies for Police Car if they are lured by player into rural and desert areas. The FBI Rancher and Barracks OL will also do it, while all cops won't do it in the city, possibly because large amount of traffic on the road. *During the development of the game, the Ranger had an inverted black and white color scheme, missing decals, and different wheels. Glitches *There is a minor visual glitch where the right headlight texture will stay turned off when at night. The light, however, still works as normal. Navigation }}de:Ranger es:Ranger fi:Ranger pl:Ranger ru:Ranger Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA London Category:Vehicles in GTA London 1969 Category:Vehicles in GTA London 1961 Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Police Category:SUVs Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Emergency Vehicles